


A Love Like Ours

by arch_cape522



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts), [littlefandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/gifts).



> Well, today has been one year since Malec's wedding and I wrote a little something for it. I wrote this as a surprise to MuscleMemory and littlefandom here on ao3. I hope you both lovely people like what I threw together and sorry for any grammatical errors. Hopefully, y'all enjoy this little thing that took me 2 hours to write!

“So?”

Alec looked up from his paperwork to look at Izzy who was lounging in the chair in his office. She has been there for the last 30 minutes trying to get his attention. 

“So what,” Alec sighed knowing damn well what Izzy wanted. “Don’t you have better things to do? Like running an Institute.” 

“Well, I left Jace in charge if you must know,” Izzy said moving to lean against the corner of Alec’s desk “but that’s beside the point. You know what today is right?”

“No Izzy. Not at all,” Alec deadpanned. 

“Then why are you sitting here. Shouldn’t you be out getting ready,” Izzy questioned. 

“When am I not prepared,” Alec shrugged. “And before you ask what I have planned, I am not telling.” 

Izzy let out a sigh and shook her head. She knew her brother well enough not to push for information. So she moved back to the chair and picked up the files she brought with her.

Alec smiled seeing Izzy annoyed. He won’t admit out loud but he missed his sister. It’s not that he didn’t like being in Alicante making changes to the Clave’s most radical and disturbing laws, he just misses being around his family. With the smile never leaving his face, Alec glanced back down at his paperwork, wanting to finish so he can leave for the day. He had important plans after all. 

“Dinner,” Alec said not glancing up from his work deciding to give Izzy a little hint to what he had planned.

“Dinner,” Izzy replied. “Are you going to elaborate?”

“No. Just dinner.” 

“Alec, you are almost as bad as a cook than me,” Izzy laughed. 

“I’ve been practicing,” Alec sighed. He remembered the time he tried to make that soup for his mom that Magnus ended up improving with magic. Since then he decided to learn how to cook. Plus Alicante doesn’t have restaurants as good as the ones he had been to in New York or the world for that matter. 

“Well since you aren’t going to give more details I’m just going to head out.”

“If that’s what you want to do,” Alec replied. 

“Have fun tonight,” Izzy chuckled “but not too much fun.” 

Alec watched as Izzy left leaving him to his thoughts until he heard his phone chime. He knew instantly who it was and smiled. Unlocking his phone he looked at the message from Magnus with the love. 

_See you tonight <3_

_*_

“You’re telling me that you have no idea for what Alec has planned.”

“None at all,” Magnus replied as he helped Catarina put things away in her kitchen. Magnus loves that Cat always does these tasks the mundane way. “All he said was to be home by 8 and that he was going to be in the office all day.” 

“Hence the reason you’re here.”

“Well I did want to see Madzie but you didn’t tell me that you enrolled her in mundane school.”

“Well I want her to have opportunities outside being a downworlder,” Catarina explained. “She likes her classmates and she feels ‘normal’ she tells me. I just want her to be herself and be happy.” 

“Cat,” Magnus said as he walked over to her “she’s happy.”

Catarina smiled as she took in her friend’s words, “Enough about me. I want to know more about tonight.”

“I was telling the truth when I say I don’t know” Magnus smiled grabbing two cups to make tea. “Alec said he wanted to take care of things so I am letting him.” 

“Well, whatever it is I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

Magnus smiled because he knew whatever Alec had planned would be. 

* 

It was almost 8 and Alec was scrambling around to put the finishing touches on dinner and getting ready. The balcony was set, the food was in place and all that was left was Magnus to arrive. It was just minutes later when he heard the door open and close that he knew Magnus was home. 

“Alexander,” Magnus called out overwhelmed with the sight before him. The loft was dimly lit with candles and there was a line of rose petals leading to the balcony. Following the line of rose petals to the balcony, he saw Alec standing, a smile adorning his face. There was a table set with taper candles, light music playing, and fairy lights along the rail matching perfectly with the purplish-black night sky. 

Alec gave a shy smile as he watched Magnus take in his surroundings. Instead of saying anything, he walked over to Magnus, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table. He pulled out Magnus’s chair and gestured for him to sit down. Once Magnus did Alec uncovered his plate and poured a glass of wine and proceed to walk to the other side of the table to do the same for himself before sitting down. 

Magnus, on the other hand, looked on intently watching Alec’s every move. He was at loss for words. Never in all the centuries, he’s been alive has someone done anything remotely close to what Alec was doing for him tonight. Looking down at his plate sat a simple salmon with dill sauce and lemon risotto and it was then Magnus knew what Alec had done. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered “I...”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted “before you say something to let me say something first. I can see that you know what this dinner reminds you of but you don’t need to feel guilty. Looking back at it, we both weren’t in a good place, and seeing you suffer like that I just wanted to make it better. Asking you to marry me that night would have been a mistake because it would have been a temporary fix to a problem that we both knew wouldn’t heal anything. I’m happy that it didn’t happen that way. What that night signifies to me is that I would do anything for you.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus tired again with no avail because he was interrupted once again. 

“When I told Lorenzo you’re my world. I was telling the truth. I know you feel guilty and I know I’ve made mistakes but I forgive you and despite what you want to believe Magnus, you deserve to forgive yourself and to be happy,” Alec stopped and smiled at Magnus who was just staring in awe and had tears gathering in his eyes. “I’m unbelievably happy Magnus and a big part of it is because of you.”

“I’m unbelievably happy too,” Magnus managed to say “so much so.”

Alec smiled and gestured for them to eat. They ate in silence, for the most part, not wanting to break the romantic glow around them. Everyone once in a while Alec would catch sudden glances of Magnus, noticing how he was just smiling at him full of love. Magnus would also see Alec looking at him face showing the same emotions that he himself felt. After a while, both were done eating and Alec walked over and stood in front of Alec with his hand out. 

“Are you asking me to dance Alexander,” Magnus smiled and he reached out to grab Alec’s hand. Alec pulled him up wrapping an arm around the other’s waist and hold Magnus’s hand to his chest. With his free arm, Magnus brought it up to rest on Alec’s shoulder as they began to gently sway to the music. 

“You know Alexander,” Magnus spoke quietly “you never gave me the chance to speak.” He heard Alec chuckle and Magnus took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts. 

“The dinner you planned did remind me of that night and I do...did feel guilty about it,” Magnus sighed “I feel horrible that you thought was your responsibility to make me happy. We both share that. I’m, just like you, am happy that you didn’t propose that night because really nothing would have been fixed and it would just make us resent one another. What I am not happy about is the way that night made you feel like you had to handle things on your own. That you talk to me and for that I am sorry. You do make me happy Alec and I hope you do know that. What you did tonight no one in all the centries that I have been alive has ever done something like that for me and I love that you are the one who I get to share these moments with.” 

Alec stopped moving just to lean forward to peck Magnus’s lips once, twice before he turned around to grab a small box off the table to give to Magnus. 

“Open it.” 

Magnus smiled and tore the paper off and inside was an omamori charm. It was different from the first one that still sits in his pocket every time he has to leave or is gone for a while. 

“This is beautiful,” Magnus said as he traced the embroidery stitching. 

“I know you still have the one I gave you on our first date but this one signifies a new beginning,” Alec breathed out. So much has happened between the time he gave Magnus the first omamori. The break-ups, the fighting, the soul sword, Lilith, Johnathan, just everything, and Alec wanted Magnus to have something from the new chapter of their life that was free of all that. 

“I love it Alexander and a matter of fact I have something for you too.” Magnus walked into the loft to grab the box that he had hidden on the bookcase. Holding it tight as he walked back out to the balcony to hand it over to Alec. He looked on as Alec opened it and froze. There were so many emotions that were flickering Alec’s face that Magnus had a hard time deciphering. 

“A new lock.” Alec finally said staring at the lock in his hand.

“I destroyed the one we had. It was after...after,” Magnus stopped speaking knowing Alec would understand. “I thought since we are at a new chapter in our life we can start with replacing what I broke and this lock is one of the things I regret destroying.” 

Alec looked up at Magnus then back down feeling a lot of weight just being lifted from him. He traced over the engravings and realized that one is _I love you_ in Indonesian but the other he was lost on. 

“What does this mean,” Alec questioned, “I know this one is _I love you_ but what is this that’s engraved around the outside?”

“It says _loved you yesterday, love you still, always have, always will.”_

“It’s beautiful,” Alec said leaning down to peck Magnus’s lips once again “I love you.”

“Alexander, I love you too and Happy Anniversary” Magnus whispered when Alec pulled away a bit to rest his forehead on his. 

“Happy Anniversary, Magnus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, did y'all like it? Let me know here or on the bird app (@blackroses_0604). Thanks for reading!


End file.
